winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Archive 3
Re: Script. Try this: http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/winx-club-202-the-shadow-phoenix-full-episode.html This help? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:32, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna let you in on a little trick. In case you miss a part just rewind to a few seconds before you missed it and listen to that part over and over till you jot it all down. Works for me. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:35, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I don't have Flora's skin color. Many Indians have tan color but many don't.I have Stella's skin color. Layla's hair color. Why don't u give ur name in featured users nomination? Sorrel is not declaring any of the featured users. I will try that link. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 07:50, March 5, 2012 (UTC) U have curly hair? I like it! I have super straight hair. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:10, March 5, 2012 (UTC) All 3 of us r online! XD U, F n me! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:13, March 5, 2012 (UTC) But I like it! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:16, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bug in! But u like taylor n demi too? I like them too! XD JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:21, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I love all of Taylor's songs. Especially love story n u belong with me cause I can play them on guitar. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Actually I can play guitar, piano, flute, harmonium n tabla. I like her gown too. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:41, March 5, 2012 (UTC) BTW I am going now. Bye! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:44, March 5, 2012 (UTC) i am sarah.i play lot of big fish games.return to raven herst madam fate dire grove.theese are my favourites.i like tycoon games too.i have floras skin colour musas hair colour aishas har kind and tecnas lenght hair.now you know how i look. visit my profile pls.my favs are flora and tecna.mu fav transformation is enchantix and believix.my hobby is drawing winx club.who is your fav character.oooh can we be friends SARAH hyder 13:38, March 6, 2012 (UTC)i have curly hair too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi! No I am not Japanese, unfortunately. But I do know how to speak Japanese a little. スカイのドロップ (talk) 03:32, March 8, 2012 (UTC) SARAH hyder 07:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC)i created a new winx club wiki.website is winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki join in.u can invite your friends.rules are simple. That's cool~! The reason I have Japanese characters in my signature is cuz I used the translator. スカイのドロップ (talk) 06:49, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Well you could always use Google Translator. ^_^ スカイのドロップ (talk) 04:21, March 13, 2012 (UTC) That would be mostly the pictures. People come on here and spam images,then just leave. Anything that doesn't fit the needs to be marked with a . --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 16:22, March 14, 2012 (UTC) And if you need a model for how character pages should look, use Roxy's page. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 16:42, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I find it hard to edit especially since the articles are all almost complete and the incomplete ones are out of my reach. But I just like to hang around and check stuff. スカイのドロップ (talk) 05:25, March 15, 2012 (UTC) You would? Really? Oh, that'll be great! スカイのドロップ (talk) 08:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC) background color: black text color: something light slogan: Feel the Magic! Picture: --スカイのドロップ (talk) 08:53, March 15, 2012 (UTC) We've tried that in the past. It doesn't work. They don't read them, and they just spam images anyway. As for the fairy forms thing, yes. They have enough images, and new users don't need to upload any more. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 12:16, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I didn't know how to edit the photo of the winx in Season 4 when I posted it I'm sorry! Vicki Payne 03:31, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Did you hear that Season 4 of the Winx is coming to Nick! Vicki Payne 04:05, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Come to think of it I don't what nick has done to the Winx club, Someone on Quizilla didn't like the remake of the show! Vicki Payne 04:13, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm a big fan of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, and cartoon Sailor Moon. But I love the Winx club. Vicki Payne 04:24, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Front page, there is a link to a list of standards. Click on Musa's black and white picture. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 16:17, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rose! I was wondering if you could check my wiki out, www.thelements.wikia.com! And the second thing I wanted to ask was, do you want to try out the message wall thing? Its a new feature that Wiki recently added. Please spread the word to F! It is in Portuguese, not French. Sorry but i cannot be of any help.FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 13:23, March 23, 2012 (UTC) NOT if you noticed SUBO BUT NOT MORE IMAGES MAKES A GOOD TIME OK I'M NOT OVER CLEAN Forcing Mmph, i thought itd be cool to have a message wall, oh well! The Elements is my fanfiction from Winx Club Fanon Wikia! i felt that if i had to make a page for every single character and shtuff, it wouldve been too much for a wiki that supposrts everyone elses fanon stuff :p i like this page :) i love winx club and spacialists 20:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC)hi. . I really like these pages. . Greetings, my name fildza, from Indonesia. . This page is amazing :)i love winx club and spacialists 20:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay. For my Talkbox, i want tham to be in the color pink and black. It Does not matter where you put the colors. and i need the picture of my signature ( Got Winx, at the left> ) And i want 1.Thank You!**LunaWinx** 04:40, April 1, 2012 (UTC) OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU BUT, UM......just one problem..... i dont know whant to do now with it? **LunaWinx** 04:56, April 1, 2012 (UTC) cool! what's the title of your story? BTW, I saw on your profile that you're vietnamese. I know a few people that were from vietnam. Peachygotit-Kica 20:32, April 3, 2012 (UTC) No, they're people I know in real life. Peachygotit-Kica 22:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi! It's been a while! I was out of station for d past month. Congo for becoming an admin! BTW Sorrel was d 1 to give that power, right? Cause she is the only active beaureacrat. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:16, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I live in the Americas, but my parents are Chinese. Peachygotit-Kica 00:52, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Good to hear that! :) JustJane AnimationMadness XD 15:57, April 6, 2012 (UTC) rose how do you make many talkbox in one pageSARAH hyder 08:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC) rose i need sad talk box.my template is my username.and here is sad pic ok now please do sad talk.♦♦♦SARAH hyder♦♦♦help me answer me talk to me♠ ok i want the link Fanartflora.gif ♦♦♦SARAH hyder♦♦♦i really want it♣talk to me♠ why did you say echo a liar.you can just say you dont like the way and so echo is not a liarSARAH hyder 16:03, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I love being Chinese it’s pretty cool, but memorizing characters is hard. Its ok, you weren’t late at replying at all. I could help with editing if you want. I help out a lot on the Hello! Project Wiki so I could do it here, I used to be an admin, but someone kicked me out of that position. I can totally be your friend!! And I don’t really feel like I need a talkbox, but if you insist, I won’t object. Peachygotit-Kica 21:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi, it's nice to meet you too! And sure, I'd love to be friends! Winx Club Rox 22:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, no I did not make them by myself, Roxy13 and BloomPurple11 made them for me. Winx Club Rox 12:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Wow! BTW who r those rollbacks and admins? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 15:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Is there any problem with Princessfairyflora? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 15:23, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Theres never too many, however making a guide will be great! Happy Easter, ttyl! -Sorrel Yeah. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I really like Enchantix at the moment, I like Believix next. Winx Club Rox 14:50, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Is unjust The publisher will not tell Florarolf your image anything you put into the Harmonix and I had already made a page just confused me by name. And I was going to change just that I can not My exams have ended and my new classes has also started. Those pics were cool! Wow! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 12:01, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I find it cool! Can't wait for it. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 12:33, April 12, 2012 (UTC) i want talkboxes (i need help i see wrong and thankstalkbox)can you do and pleaes help my profile.what is a complexcode.i will give you images when you accept.hyder SARAH hyder i have a lot of birdsmore like35(cockatoo african grey suncorner andparrots who still lay eggs)1 turtle.10 fish.and now wehave 20 cats.and we aregonnabuy a harmless snake ♦♦♦♦♦SARAH hyder♦♦♦♦♦ rose i need2 more talkboxes(help andthanks)can you do itSARAH hyder 04:51, April 13, 2012 (UTC) actually me and jaya are not safe.tommorow is the day when the warning will go off what warning? a force of an earthquake are coming and a tsunami too to india and my country.i am calmed by winxfan1.jayais now wishing probabalySARAH hyder 05:02, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ok talbox help image on top sarah helping is my dream =in purple talk=or you can help me= in pink talkbox colour=green text colour=blue thanks talkbox on top sarah thanks! =in red talk=you are the BEST!=in blue talkbox colour=pink text colour=blueSARAH hyder 05:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) SARAH hyder 05:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) my talkbox looks completeSARAH hyder 05:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) are my talkboxes ready and are good at artSARAH hyder 05:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC) hey you seem to be asking your friends if the earthquake has been doing stuff to there country rightbut man that 2004 earthquake was masive.it is still the 3rd largest and dedlieset earthquake in history.i cant belieiveisurvived i was only 1 year oldSARAH hyder 05:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC) yaa i check it always.wellwe sell birds and now we are gonnahave abunny and do you know in a children park there is a small animal place and there is a massive crocodile a real one in there.butcrocodiled do not live in here.we just brought it .in that parkthere are many animals SARAH hyder 06:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) My summer vacation will start in May. I am not scared about the earthquake. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:04, April 13, 2012 (UTC) but then this came wrong seeSARAH hyder 06:43, April 14, 2012 (UTC) what magazineareyou saying and how do you make it i want to join inSARAH hyder 06:50, April 14, 2012 (UTC) hey!!!!!can i join in for help for the magazine pleaseSARAH hyder 06:54, April 14, 2012 (UTC)